Smoky Passion: Deleted Scenes
by Cold Recluse
Summary: These are basically "deleted scenes" that didn't make it into "Smoky Passion." A one-shot drabble series of sorts. Crack-fic based on adult humor. Anti-OOC? Then don't read. R&R welcome. *Hiatus*
1. Relapse: Part I

**A/N: **SashaKim007 and I decided to split the original "Smoky Passion: Xtra Cuts and Whatifs" and make it into separate drabble compilations. She's taking care of the what-if scenes while this here only contains scenes that didn't make it into the main story.

A lot of these "deleted" scenarios were already conjured up, while some others were freshly typed from scratch. SK007's profile contains the updated series, titled "Smoky Passion: What If?" if you want to go and take a look at it. It might look as though I typed up the whole thing, but it was all her. So shout-out to her for making major improvements on her formatting. She's come a long way and I'm proud of her. :D

**I will say this now: Bi-Han is OOC. Don't even TRY to bitch about it in my review board, because I already know how insanely non-canon he's portrayed in our Smoky Passion collection. If you do so, don't be surprised if you get an eyeful from me. I'm pretty easy to get along with, but I will not tolerate bashing of any kind. So if you have a problem with severe OOC-ness, it would be for the best that you not continue reading this. You have been warned.**

* * *

Deleted Scene 1: Relapse

(Takes place during the events mentioned in chapter 20 of "Smoky Passion")

* * *

It had been a long, eventful night at Pacha NYC after celebrating Sasha and Smoke's Jack & Jill party. So many hysterical situations had occurred that evening that it was impossible to count them all on both hands. Even Kuai Liang himself said that his older brother's antics were the highlight of the entire night.

"I swear, although big bro was getting on my nerves lately... I'm glad he stopped that fight between Sonya and Smoke," he had mentioned upon their return to the Lin Kuei temple.

What happened that night that was so eventful, exactly?

It all started when Smoke and Sasha had been busted. Sonya and Smoke nearly duked it out, with Kenshi using his telekinesis to keep the Enenra from attacking the Special Forces agent. And that was when Bi-Han showed up dressed in nothing but a pirate vest and hat.

It all went downhill from there, humor-wise.

Evidently, Bi-Han had gotten drunk off his ass. Except he was more hyper than normal. He had ejaculated on the groom's face after the latter had been caught dry-humping his girlfriend on the party bus.

In front of everyone.

It was so hilarious that Smoke was humiliated. The Enenra was so outraged that he got up and punched the drunken ice-wielder in the chest. When Sub-Zero hit the ground in an unconscious heap, the Enenra proceeded to stomp the comatose man in the groin with his combat boots.

To say the least, the night was ridiculously chaotic.

Now? Bi-Han was just beginning to come around from his alcohol-induced coma when he felt someone kick him in the side.

"Man, wake your drunk ass up!" a male voice yelled. It was so hard for Bi-Han to recognize his younger brother's voice since he'd been knocked out the entire ride.

To be more precise, Sub-Zero had been left behind on the party bus overnight. No one bothered to drag him out, but Tundra came to check on the crazy guy to ensure he wasn't dead.

Kuai Liang formed a snowball – yes, a snowball – with his left hand and chucked it at him. The younger Cryomancer was growing frustrated with his older brother, since he himself also had a hangover.

"Bi-Han... For real, man. It's hot as fuck out here and I'm tired. Get your faggot ass up before I call Hanzo in here to backhand you."

As expected, Sub-Zero's eyes shot open as he jumped into sitting position. He was disoriented, so he was completely oblivious to the fact that he had penises scribbled all over him. Seeing his brother dazed and confused, Tundra stifled a chuckle.

_He'll notice it sooner or later._

Bi-Han rubbed his aching eyes. "What the fuck happened? Where the hell am I?"

"Bro... You don't remember last night?" Tundra grinned mischievously. He knew he was going to enjoy picking on his older brother.

Bi-Han shook his head, clearly confused about what his younger brother was referring to. "No... Wait," he paused. He looked down at his ripped stomach and noticed the scribbles covering every single one of his abs. "What the fuck did you guys do to me?"

"Nigga, you were drunk. You jizzed on Smoke, man. So he knocked your ass out and you went night-night super fast," Kuai Liang said with a cackle. He couldn't get over that specific event.

Bi-Han unexpectedly shot his right hand forward, a thick beam of ice springing from his palms. Within moments, his younger brother's feet were frozen to the ground.

"You would fuck with me, Tundra," he growled, stalking towards his younger brother. Tundra, completely unfazed, simply stood there with a smug expression on his face.

And that's when the crack was heard.

Kuai Liang smacked his older brother so hard across the face with his closed fist, that Sub-Zero couldn't even maintain his balance. Had he not been so hungover, Bi-Han would have been able to fend him off.

But no, he fell on the floor with a heavy thud.

"Bro, don't ever forget that we share the same blood. Ice attacks? Really, dude? C'mon now, Bi-Han."

Sub-Zero peered up at his younger brother, unable to notice the cocky smirk plastered onto his features. Between these two siblings, Tundra always had the more sense and didn't act like a jackass 24-7. So it really wasn't too hard for anyone to put the bipolar Cryomancer in his place.

Then, as if the Elder Gods above willed it, Bi-Han sprung back up with a manic laugh and farted in Tundra's face. While Kuai Liang was left behind a thick fog of funk, Bi-Han wiggled his crotch around and said in a sing-song voice, "HEY, YOU SHOULD KNOW MY BOOTYHOLE IS EVER-AMAZING, TUNDRA."

Before the stunned younger sibling could reply, Bi-Han ran out of the party bus and down the long pathway up to the main doors of the Lin Kuei temple. He pet his flaccid manhood with a smile before shoving the doors open, and running through the main hall stark naked.

What made it even worse was that Bi-Han was screaming like a woman as he ran down the halls, waking every single Lin Kuei clan member in the process.

"Fuckboy, go back to sleep!"

"Shut the fuck up, Sub-Zero!"

"HOW THE HELL IS HE NOT DEAD YET?"

These were some of the many angry shouts coming from the grumpy Lin Kuei elites. No one was happy, and Smoke had just made his way out of his chamber to personally punch the Cryomancer in the face when –

"DO YOU EVER KNOW WHEN TO STOP WITH THE BULLSHIT?!"

Sub-Zero stopped dead in his tracks and faced the angry Enenra with a blank expression. Smoke was beyond pissed, and he didn't look happy. Hell, the silver-haired man looked a mess. His hair was sticking up in all directions, and his eyes were swollen with dark circles underneath.

"For real, man. It's 6 in the morning and we need to be well rested for training at 9," said another Lin Kuei.

By this point, everyone was glaring daggers at the nude Cryomancer. Had it not been for the Grandmaster who'd just walked into the hall in his flowing red robes, Bi-Han would have pestered his brethren further.

Kuai Liang showed up a few moments later grumbling insults. He was also aggravated, and when everyone turned to look at him, he responded with a very harsh, bitter, "WHAT!?" before going into his chamber and slamming the door.

After the moment of awkwardness passed, Sen piped up with a sarcastic quip leveled at Bi-Han. "So you pissed Tundra off this early, huh? You would, man. I don't see why he puts up with your bullshit..."

"Yeah," said a mysterious woman who seemed to come from out of nowhere. It was Bi-Han's girlfriend, Pilar, and she did not look happy.

At all.

"Baby, I can explain–" Bi-Han started to justify, until she silenced him with a swift slap to the face.

"Shut up, Bi-Han. I love you enough to humiliate you right here and now. Have you taken your medicine lately?" she asked, her voice dripping with bitter amusement. Even her purple irises beamed in fury as she fixated her sight onto the hungover Cryomancer she loved.

Sub-Zero looked at his feet in shame, not caring if he was naked in front of everyone else. "Nope. Fuck those meds."

Pilar smacked him again, but this time she added another attack by singeing the tip of his penis with her fire powers.

"OW! BABE. HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO HAVE SEX WHEN YOU'RE BURNING MY DICK!?" Bi-Han yelped, quickly dousing the flames with his Cryomancy.

"Heh, that's all you care about, right? Sure, I might love you with all of my heart, honey," Pilar spat, narrowing her eyes before continuing. "But I will not put up with your bullshit. Embarrassing Tomas like that as well? What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Sen chose the moment to steal Bi-Han's thunder. "He's a faggot, Pilar."

"Shut your mouth, peon!" she yelled at him. The rest of the men stifled chuckles as the Grandmaster merely stood there suppressing an amused grin.

Turning back to Bi-Han, she pulled his ear down and said in a menacing tone, "Take your goddamn medicine or else I will personally sever your beloved penis. You love him a lot, right?"

Bi-Han quivered, not liking the thought of losing his manhood. "Y-Yes, Pilar."

"Good..." Pilar sneered. "Now go take those fucking meds before I follow through with my promise!"

Bi-Han, thoroughly embarrassed, ran straight into the psych wing, crying hysterically because he didn't want to lose his beloved penis, whom he had named "Chuckie The Vagician."

Or vagina magician, whatever it is that Bi-Han means by that shit.

As he whined and bawled like a baby, Maeve laughed at him. She was one of the main maids in the Lin Kuei temple, but also the head of the psychiatric wing. She thought it was hysterical how Sub-Zero would get so scared at the suggestion of castrating him.

"Now, now, Bi-Han," she said softly as she was preparing to inject his anti-psychotics into his bloodstream. "Calm down, honey. It's not that serious."

"But it's my PENIS we're talking about!" he shouted.

Then, Kuai Liang burst through the infirmary doors and slapped a gag over his older brother's mouth, and made ice cuffs over his hands. Bi-Han's hands were frozen in place, and Tundra grinned triumphantly.

"That's what you get, fuckboy," Tundra said. He couldn't wait to pester his older brother about his little fear.

He'd do it, too.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Relapse: Part II

**A/N: **Like I promised, here's the continuation of the first drabble. It's not as funny as it ordinarily would be, but I'm going easy since it's the holiday season and all. Consider it a Christmas treat for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Relapse: Part II

* * *

"That's what you get, fuckboy."

Bi-Han glared daggers at his younger sibling as Maeve prepared the injection area with a fresh alcohol wipe. He didn't know Kuai Liang would get him back for having farted in his face, but to see him leaning against the doorjamb with a wicked grin made him want to break something.

"Fuck you, Tundra," Bi-Han muttered, which only caused the younger ice-wielder to laugh.

Maeve glanced over at Tundra and noticed that someone was standing behind him. It was Pilar, and it was obvious that she'd come to make sure Bi-Han was cooperating.

"So you finally got him, huh?" she asked the nurse, whom was now wrapping an elastic band around Sub-Zero's upper arm.

Maeve smirked and replied, "Sure did, thanks to Kuai Liang."

Tundra grinned. Excluding himself, the only other people who were ever able to subdue Sub-Zero during his crazy spells were Hanzo, Pilar, and Tomas. But Tomas didn't wanna deal with him, so this time it was Pilar who intervened once the shit got real.

"He knows his brother well, doesn't he?" Pilar asked Maeve with a smirk. She knew that the brothers were close, but not that brotherly. They might have had similar characteristics, but Kuai Liang was the more sensible one between the two. Tundra did not mind goofing around from time to time, but his morale did not ever allow him to keep things going once they got out of hand.

Even though it wouldn't work when Bi-Han's stupid ass was the main person involved.

"I know him, Pilar. I just tolerate his bullshit until he pisses me off," Tundra replied, shrugging.

He took a quick glance at Sub-Zero and grinned devilishly before winking at Pilar. When he saw the jealousy lurking in Bi-Han's blue eyes, Kuai Liang chuckled to himself before walking out of the infirmary.

Bi-Han's anger eventually got the best of him as he spit ice particles at the area where his younger brother once stood. He didn't appreciate Tundra winking at his girlfriend, especially when he already had a slutty Edenian Princess as his own.

"I wanna beat his ass, dammit," Sub-Zero growled. He was pissed.

And he wanted to just get the hell out of the icy bondage straps that held him in place.

Pilar smirked at her boyfriend's display of envy. "He wasn't hitting on me, idiot. He was just winking because it was a little joke we share."

"A joke?" Bi-Han snarled. He was beginning to get even angrier until Maeve smacked him hard on the mouth and told him to shut his ass up. When he relented, Pilar shook her head in dismay.

"Keep talking out of your ass and Pilar will be free to rip Chuckie off," Maeve said icily.

Bi-Han freaked out upon being reminded of Pilar's earlier threat. Screaming followed his initial shocked facial expression, and he started thrashing about in his chair.

"I don't wanna lose him!" he shouted, "He keeps me happy when Pilar isn't here to take care of him!"

Sub-Zero kept screaming hysterically until several other Lin Kuei nursemaids arrived to restrain him. He tried to fight them off, but due to Tundra's icy straps around his arms and legs, he couldn't do jack shit. The only thing he could do Cryomancy-wise was breathe it onto the people who were trying to calm him down.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID SLUTS!" he shouted. "MY COCK DESERVES TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S INSIDE MY CLOSED FIST, IN PILAR'S PUSSY OR WHATEVER. JUST DON'T CUT CHUCKIE OFF!"

He kept screaming incoherencies in the middle of his crying fits until Pilar came directly in his face and spit on him.

"Shut your dumb, psychotic ass up and ACCEPT THOSE MEDICATIONS BEFORE I DUMP YOU."

Bi-Han finally shut his mouth upon hearing the possibility of his beloved Pilar breaking up with him. He couldn't stand the thought of losing the woman he loved the most, so in an effort to not piss her off any further, he remained quiet.

"Fine... Go ahead," he grumbled, hanging his head in shame. His blue eyes flickered upward to see Pilar smiling down at him. He'd never been more embarrassed in his entire life.

Maeve finally injected the anti-psychotics into Bi-Han's bloodstream after she saw the calmness in his outward appearance. Eventually, Bi-Han started to feel the effects of the medications, and drowsiness set in.

"He's gonna be out of it for a few weeks, since he hadn't been on this stuff for over a week. I'm going to keep him here until I'm certain he can handle himself," Maeve explained to the Cryomancer's girlfriend, who simply nodded her approval.

Once Bi-Han was tucked into his bed where he would slumber for the next couple of days, Pilar kissed him on the cheek before leaving the psych ward. She could only hope his behavior would be set straight in time for Smoke's wedding.

If he behaved, she'd be happy to please his little Vagician. Until then, his faggotry would be sedated.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **I don't celebrate Christmas (agnostic atheist here), but I hope those of you who do celebrate it have a great time. I'm not the super mean non-believer who flames religion, so no need to worry. xD

P.S. I'll have a funnier segment up some time after my birthday (on New Year's Day.) If any of you wanna write up a one-shot for me as a birthday gift, go right ahead. ;P I'll return the favor for you when I get the time. :)


	3. The Domino Effect

**A/N: **I haven't updated this in a while, so I figured I'd warm up my crack-fic writing skills. Like I mentioned in the first segment of this drabble series, this is not for the faint of heart. The co-author, DemiGoddess007, and I both have a mutual love for adult humor and the like, so if you are not into that sort of thing, it'd be for the best that you do not continue reading this.

On a side note, I'd also like to add that these deleted scenes are not in any particular order. You'll only understand some of the references if you've read _Smoky Passion._ Without further ado, here's the next segment. :)

* * *

Deleted Scene 2: The Domino Effect

(Takes place during the events in Chapter 25 of _Smoky Passion_.)

* * *

"The weather is indeed different here compared to New York," Sasha said to Smoke as she gripped the handle of her massive suitcase. They'd arrived in Puerto Rico not even ten minutes prior, and while Sasha was enjoying the warm tropical climate, Smoke was slightly shivering. The newlyweds both stood outside the main terminal, waiting on their limousine.

"That's an understatement. I'm actually kind of cold," replied Smoke. He brushed his wispy fringe from his eyes as he grabbed a bottle of water from his duffel bag. Twisting the plastic cap off of the container, he took several gulps of water.

Leaning against a concrete post with a smile on her face, Sasha watched as her husband consumed the clear liquid. She thought that seeing Smoke being affected by mild summer weather was quite adorable. "I'm surprised that you're affected by this kind of weather," she finally commented once he finished his drink. Smoke let out a refreshed sigh, tossing the empty waterbottle in the recycle bin beside him.

"Yeah, this is the kind of weather that I'm not used to, but luckily my physiology allows me to adapt to different environments pretty quickly. I'll be fine," Smoke assured his wife with a timid smile.

Sasha's lips twitched into a smirk as she shook her head in amusement. The limosine arrived before she could give Smoke her reply, however, and the nervousness she felt before the wedding soon returned. Smoke was already headed toward the lavish vehicle with half of their luggage, but Sasha was so tense that she didn't even realize how long she's been dazed until―.

...

"Babe, c'mon before you make us late!"

Sasha snapped out of her reverie only to find Smoke staring at her in mild confusion. He knew that she was nervous about all of this, but once he smiled at her and laughed gently, Sasha was quick to stride over to him. A subtle look of embarrassment darkened her features as she dragged her suitcase along behind her. The chauffeur appeared to be a bit impatient, but said nothing as he packed the couple's belongings in the trunk. This was after opening the limosine door to let them inside, of course.

The ride to El Conquistador Resort was about forty-five minutes to an hour long, but to the newlyweds, it was worth the wait. They quietly sat inside the vehicle, both of them looking out of the tinted windows throughout the entire ride, taking in the sheer beauty of the environment. Tall, supple palm trees, concrete-based homes painted in vibrant colors, and numerous restaurants lined one side of the highway, with several beaches and hotels on the other side. To say the least, the scenery was definitely identical to what the newlyweds had seen in travel magazines, and they were impressed.

Twenty minutes into the ride, Sasha opened her bag and fished out a bottle of wine. As she opened it and poured Smoke and herself a glass, she asked him, "Have you ever been here before, babe?" Sasha knew that Smoke had a thing for traveling, and since it had been Kuai Liang who had once told her that Smoke had a thing for beaches and traveling, she had to ask.

"Not at all, actually. I do know you probably have relatives here, though," the Enenra replied as he took the glass of wine from his wife. He smiled at her as they shared a toast, before slowly sipping the cabernet savignon from his glass. He was very careful to not drink the alcohol _too _fast, as he wanted to save all of his sexual energy for later on in the evening.

Sasha smiled at her husband, turning her head to look back out of her window as he did the same. They took pictures of things that caught their interests along the way, most of which included native statues and whatnot. Smoke wanted to upload some of these photos to his Facebook account, but right now, his wife was more important. He had plans to take her around the island, as there were so many things to do in Puerto Rico. And until that part of their honeymoon was covered, the photos could wait.

The rest of the ride was relaxed and tranquil, until they finally arrived in Fajardo, which was one of the three main tourist locations along the northeastern shore. In this village, lots of family-owned businesses thrived in the local square, most of which were general merchandise stores and restaurants. Smoke and his wife could see many locals and tourists alike going about their lives along the streets, and even groups of children played an odd form of kickball in their yards. Stray dogs even wandered along the side of the busy roads, but oddly enough the animals never got run over. Everyone seemed friendly and at ease, which was a total turn on for the newly married couple.

But their thirty moments of peace was short-lived, however, as the limosine turned into the main tourist district. They were now at a red light, waiting to turn left on El Conquistador Boulevard, which was the main road leading to the entrance of the likewise named resort. Along this road, many entertainers were known to frolick as they performed for the crowds of visitors. One of the entertainers, however, caught Smoke's attention, as he started cackling in jovial amusement.

"Baby, look!" he exclaimed, pointing to a dark, broad dancing figure. Sasha frowned in confusion, turning to look out of the window to see why Smoke was so riled up. The Enenra could not stop laughing, and once his wife noticed the reason _why_ this amused him so much, she, too, joined in on the laughter.

"He sure looks like Bi-Han, except this guy isn't Asian," Sasha said between pants. Smoke started laughing even harder, especially once he caught a good look at what the person in question wore. To say the least, this entertainer could have easily been mistaken for Sub-Zero if it weren't for the dark skin.

The entertainer wore a bright pink shirt which exposed the midriff, and as if this man did not look ridiculous enough, he also had on a neon yellow pair of hot shorts. The words _Dulce Culo _were embellished on the rear part of these shorts, making the outfit even_ more _hysterical. To top it all off, the man had on a pair of high heeled boots, bright makeup and a curly, black afro.

_Definitely_ something Sub-Zero would wear during one of his manic mood swings.

"Should I take a picture of this guy and send it to Tundra? I'm sure he'd get a kick outta this," Smoke suggested. He tried to contain himself as Sasha kept on laughing at this odd sight, quickly snapping a photo of the entertainer. It was luck, especially since the red light now turned green. Snickering in mischievous glee, the Enenra attached the photo to a text message and sent it to Kuai Liang...

* * *

Back at the Lin Kuei temple, Kuai Liang had been hanging out with Scorpion and Mileena, casually playing a game of dominoes. Tundra had been in a shitty mood after the embarrassment he'd endured after Smoke's wedding, but today was one of his good days. It was even better since Bi-Han was out in New York City with Pilar and Aya, doing some clothes shopping for the upcoming fall season. To put it mildly, no one was really bugging Tundra, and he was getting back on track. After all, what was the point in staying mad over a simple prank?

Mileena and Scorpion watched as Kuai Liang took his turn in the game. None of the three warriors uttered a word, and they hadn't really said much the entire time they'd been lounging around in Tundra's room. They simply observed, using the stragetic thinking they possessed as warriors as they watched the Cryomancer make his move. An evil smirk lit up the blue-eyed man's face, as he silently placed a double six down on the table.

"Fuck, man! You _always_ have the good ones!" Scorpion shouted in disappointment. Mileena shook her head in mirth, and it was obvious to her that her boyfriend was pissed off over the fact that Tundra now had the most points. Angrily scribbling the score onto his notepad as Tundra smirked triumphantly, Scorpion continued to grumble under his breath. After a few moments, Mileena noticed Tundra's iPhone screen flickering from its spot on his desk.

"Tundra," she said, tapping his shoulder, "Someone's trying to contact you."

Kuai Liang raised an eyebrow in confusion, but said nothing as Mileena got up and grabbed his phone. She nonchalantly handed it to him and sat back down beside Scorpion, whom was still sulking over being the one with the least points in their domino game. Tundra unlocked his phone and went to his text message inbox, only to see that he had a photo from Smoke waiting to be read.

A frown darkened the Cryomancer's features as he looked up at his friends. Dropping his cell phone onto his lap and grabbing his half-empty Corona bottle from his nightstand, he sighed in annoyance. Scorpion was quick to notice this sudden change in Tundra's mood, however. "Who's bothering you now, bro?" he asked.

"It's Tomas. I'm not sure if I should even _talk_ to that motherfucker," Tundra answered after swallowing a swig of his beer. His tone of voice earned him shocked glares from both Scorpion and the former Tarkatan woman, who'd been munching on a SlimJim.

"Maybe he's texting you to apologize for embarrassing you at the wedding," Mileena suggested calmly. Scorpion nodded in agreement and faced the aggravated Cryomancer. "She might be right, man. Just see what Smoke wants. If it's bullshit, you know you don't have to pay it any mind."

Tundra sighed, knowing that Scorpion had a point. Opening the message from Smoke, he waited for the attachement to download. Being in upstate New York, mobile network reception was not very strong, so obviously the text was the only thing visible. The words themselves were, "_Hey, Bro. I know you're still mad at me and Sasha, but I thought this would cheer you up some. ;D" _

Finally, after about two or three minutes, the photo attachment loaded. But before Scorpion and Mileena could even ask Tundra what their friend wanted, the Cryomancer collapsed onto his side, laughing so much that Mileena got up and snatched the cackling Cryomancer's phone from his lap. She took a good look at the photo, and once _she_ saw it, she started laughing as well.

This, of course, bothered Scorpion, and he couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend and best friend in annoyance. Sighing in defeat, he asked them, "What the fuck are you two laughing at?"

Mileena kicked her legs in the air as she tried to labor her breathing, but to no avail. Even Tundra was so far gone that he'd accidentally knocked his beer bottle over and spilled the contents all over the carpet. Scorpion then realized that these two were not going to elaborate on their amusement any time soon, so he took it upon himself to pick up Tundra's cell phone. He knew the passcode, so it wasn't long before he saw the photo and grinned.

"Man, this dude looks like a black Bi-Han!" he shouted, now laughing along with Mileena and Tundra. They laughed for another five minutes until Tundra finally calmed himself down. Mileena and Scorpion weren't done yet, but Tundra let them keep laughing as he decided to reply to Smoke's message.

"_ROTFLMFAO! Dude, that **does** look like Bi-Han! Scorpion, Mileena and I laughed at that shit for like ten minutes straight, no lie. But I'm not mad at you anymore, bro. Hope you guys have fun in Puerto Rico. Talk later." _

After sending his reply to Smoke, Tundra sighed in mirth as he gently kicked Scorpion on the ass and nudged Mileena's upper arm with his toe. "Get up, you guys. We've got a domino game to finish."


End file.
